Buildings consume up to 40% of the energy produced in the United States. Accordingly, the use of sensors and controls has been studied in order to reduce the energy consumption of buildings. In particular, such sensor and controls can be used to measure energy usage and efficiently control building systems. For example, sensors can be used in buildings to provide the information necessary for optimal control of heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) and lighting systems. Unfortunately, installation and wiring costs for conventional sensors are quite high, making it cost-prohibitive for building managers to deploy large quantities of advanced sensors, especially in the case of existing buildings. To reduce the costs associated with wiring, wireless sensors have been proposed. Wireless sensors have the unique advantage of being suitable for easily retrofitting existing buildings at a minimal labor cost, and the flexibility to be placed at optimal observable locations. However, the cost associated with the production of wireless sensors is still non-trivial.